


The Puke

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fly Minetti has two talents - Cart racing and vomiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puke

**Author's Note:**

> it took me forever to crank out a Lisa fic even tho i love Lisa

The four men stood over one of Rando's soldiers. He was bleeding. He was covered in grume.

Whap!

"Queen, what the fuck, he's basically dead."

"Just makin' sure."

Silence. Three of them step back. Fly raises his hand.

"Wait, I've got this."

As the soldier falls to death's vicegrip, the last thing he sees is Fly kneeling over. His eyes sunken and figure skinny beneath wild layers of fuzzy coat and a tacky Hawai'ian shirt. His lips curl. He looks to be in deep thought.

Queen and Brad watch intently, as Garth is too busy scrawling crude breast sketches in his notepad.

Fly's bony fingers dive between his thin lips, curling behind his tongue. His uvula, which oddly, has a piercing in it, is grabbed between two digits. He pulls, and pulls until it bleeds. His torso rocks back and forth with an unmatched internal force. He vomits so violently it comes from his nose, and sounds more like a pained cough. It's so painful that tears are nearly forced from his eyes.

He hacks up yellow bile onto the corpse, who by now is long dead. It burns through his skin -- clearly this man wouldn't be coming back.

Fly wipes his mouth, and then the rest of his face, sweat still dripping across his brow.

"What the hell was that?"

"Now he'll stay dead."

Queen rolls his eyes. What a moron.


End file.
